Suger Run
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Bino goes over to Scott's houst for suger only to find somthing else. Scott/oc


**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Its been so long since I've been on this sight for actually posting fics instead of reading them and I have finally returned this time with a one shot for my friend lols. An forgive me for taking so long my computers broken and I forgot my password to most of the sites I always go on this being one of them. SO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE ENJOY! Warning Lemon!**

Today wasn't Binokami's day first she woke up extremely early in the morning and on a Saturday! She soon realized she didn't have sugar so she couldn't make tea {and trust me bland tea is just gross shudder}. Finally when she went to change so she could go out and fix her sugar less problem the girl discovered that all her clothes turned extremely pink. Egh! Pink the one color she so despised. Now usually Binokami wasn't one to complain but to her pink was the color of evil and she refused to even look at its bright obnoxious, preppy tone. She wouldn't tarnish her awesomeness with such a disgraceful shade. Son now she stood outside in the cold Canadian air in front of her neighbor's house waiting for him to come to her rescue. The door swung open revealing a tired looking male disoriented and swaying a little from where he stood. Binokami knew if he didn't have a tight grip on the door he would have crumpled to the floor by now. When he finally obtained his bearings he realized who was shivering before him and even what they were wearing.

"Bino!?" the man exclaimed "what are you doing out here and what are you wearing" His eyes were practically bulging from his head as he yanked the surprised female over the threshold before slamming the door shut. He was upset that she would stand outside in the freezing cold in nothing but a skimpy black night gown. Scott gulped taking a pause to silently admire the sight before him; he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the sight though. He mentally slapped himself giving his perverted mind a scolding. He couldn't be thinking about that right now especially with a girl in front of him needing assistance apparently.

"Um hay S-s-Scott." The dark haired girl spluttered out her stuttering was caused from more then just the cold. "Do you have any surge?"Scott looked at her incredulously. A blank stare morphed his once emotional face. All he could do was blink a few times processing what she just said.

"You wanted to borrow sugar?" he asked he blinked again. Bionkami looked away from his questioning gaze blushing lightly. She shrugged now fully coming to the conclusion that the whole ordeal seemed so silly. Sighing Scott led the half frozen girl over to his bed sitting her down before cocooning her in his share blankets. "Thanks" the dark haired female whispered smiling when suddenly she let out a tiny squeak that could only be a sneeze. Scott pulled her in to his lap making her gasp only to drown in the warmth he provided her. She couldn't help but snuggle closer to the brunette enjoying the never ending heat emitting from him. Scott silently ground all her moving was causing his nether regions to rub up against her. That plus the fact she was in a rather attractive state of undress was only increasing the growth of his rather indecent problem. He aggressively bit his lip trying to quell his moans.

Binokami couldn't get comfortable with the feeling of something digging into her back. Peeking up at the male above her she went to interrogate him when she noticed his facial expression. He seemed almost pained which helped her connect the dots of what was happening rather quickly. Her smaller body stiffened and she had to do her best to fight the gasp wanting to escape past her soft delicate lips. Once again looking up at the brown haired man she grinned. She always did have a crush on Scott and never gained the courage to tell him. This was her one chance to actually do that. Scott being distracted wasn't prepared to feel lips press firmly onto his. He went completely rigged not knowing what to do. Binokami feeling his sudden stillness pulled back with speed blushing violently before trying to move away.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. She must have interpreted his reaction wrong and the thought of rejection nearly killed her. Scott's unrelenting grip kept her grounded to his lap he showed no signs on loosening his hold any time soon. His gaze pierced Bino to her very core making her shiver from the intensity. "Scott I-" she was interrupted by a rough pressure on her mouth. The female let out a startled yelp as they fell back against the mattress her handsome neighbor hovering over her. The kiss ended faster the either would have liked. But three words made it all worth it.

"Wana do it?" Scott offered and the only reply received was a hurried nod. The girl pulled him back down so she could attack his lips. They rolled around the bed at first ripping clothes as hey feasted on any and all exposed flesh. Large beating hearts floated above their heads giving off a warm atmosphere. The two soon were fully unclothed and bare to each other. Scott found his warm lips connecting to his partner's delicate nipples devouring them. Bino arched further into Scotts touch enjoying his ministrations as he gave equal attention to both. Her body was on fire breath hitching as Scott continued his exploration down further. He took his time slowly nipping and kissing smooth unmarred skin. His hair gently glided over her stomach causing her to giggle loudly. Intrigued Scott glanced up curiously.

"You hair tickles" Binokami answered like nothing while smiling childishly. The fighter just ignored her outburst in favor of gliding his tongue over her warm folds. Letting his tongue flick roughly against her small pink nub, before taking a plunging it deeply inside of her contracting warmth.

"AH, SCOTT!" She moaned only encouraging the male into teasing her more. The girl squirmed to the point Scott had to hold her down pinning her hips down to halt her movement. Bino panted and grasped the bed sheets beneath her in a desperate attempt to try and ground herself. She had no luck in doing so for her end was fast approaching. As her bottom half lifted up her walls clamped around Scott's appendage he mentally chuckled while pulling away. He was teasing her moving away before she could reach her peak and go sailing over the edge. This gave the desired affect because Binokami became frustrated about to tell her partner off only for something thick and hard to slam into her body which made her climax instantly. A shocked and choked moan or surprised yelp was all her mouth could process before her body was rocked by the force of Scott's 's mind was on overload from each powerful stroke combined with skillful wondering hands that caressed her and drove her mad with pleasure. She had already reached her peack twice and was well on her way to her third.

'Curse Scott's great stamina' her mind practically shouted as the man fell over pulling Bino up to ride him as he thrusted up. Every deep plunge hitting home every time hitting that one pleasurable spot inside her that made her scream loudly. This time though her clamping of her soaked walls was enough to make Scott explode inside her. Both or their bodies spasmed from the intense ending the shared. Scott's thickness was even still throbbing from the strenuous activities it was subjected to. Bino let her body collapse on top of Scott who didn't mind her resting on him as they reveled in the afterglow.

"That was amazing!" the raven haired girl huffed drawing invisible circles on her crushes chest.

Scott smirked confidently shutting his eyes blissfully "give me a moment and I'll show you what I can really do" he rasped deeply. The two rested for about a minute before Scott rolled back over on to Binokami. Who laughed at his quickness? The two were about to repeat their previous actions when the door suddenly burst open. A bone freezing chill washed over them sweeping over the only barrier they had. A thin blanket; one that didn't do much, well besides provide coverage for those days Wallace decided to bring company home. Speak of the dvil and he shall apear!

"Don't mind me" shouted an intoxicated Wallace who strode into the room. He swayed over to the kitchen grabbing whatever he had come home for. Then he dashed from the house ignoring the pair {or more like not even noticing them} and heading who knows where. Both Scott and Bino threw each other confused looks only to shrug that weird moment off and continuing where they left off.

ROUOND TWO!

**Well that escalated quickly but hey I'm not judging. So any way hope you enjoyed and have a great ester break love you all and hope you guys didn't miss me to much! Oh who am I kidding you don't even know me you guys are probably sitting there saying no we liked it better when you were gone the world was a better place. But I'm going to just pretended that you did. :3**


End file.
